The present invention relates to handle operated, fluid pressure control valve devices and particularly to control valve devices having cam members for transmitting the handle movement to the valve assembly.
Known valve devices of the above type employ cam members having various fixed surface contours formed on different sectors of the cam surface to accommodate a variety of valve operating characteristics, a particular one of such cam sectors being selected by disassembling the handle shaft in order to rotate the cam member to a position in which the cam sector having the surface configuration capable of providing the desired function is oriented to act on the valve assembly.